kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Termina
|category = Final Boss |jap_name = エンデ・ニル (Ende Niru) |jap_meaning = Ende Nil エンデ = Ende (German for "End"), ニル = Nil |ability = Water, Fire, Ice, Beam, Bomb, Stone, ESP, Wing|jap_voice = Shinya Kumazaki, Hirokazu Ando (4th phase only), Yumi Todo (4th phase only), Yuuta Ogasawara (4th phase only)}} Void Termina, also titled as Destroyer of Worlds or True Destroyer of Worlds and referred to as the Dark Lord by Hyness, is the reincarnated form of the god of the Jambastion Religion and the final boss of Kirby Star Allies. Physical Appearance Story Mode Void Termina's demon form resembles a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. He has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on his neck. His white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak. He has horns that stretch down his hunched back, and wears ornate gold armor with red coloring on his limbs and waist. Draping from his shoulders and crotchpiece are two purple banners, the ones on his shoulder hanging off of purple heart-shaped gems. He has strange purple symbols on the lower half of his body and on his arms, and he has the symbol that The Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness have on his waist armor. He appears to have the feet of an elephant, and his toes can be seen out of his leg armor. He has a medallion with an eye for a weak point, which moves all over his body. In his embryo form, Kirby and friends fight its protective shell, which has yellow hearts flowing through swirls. In the background, The Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness can be seen dangling in fleshy cocoons; as the embryo takes damage, they are knocked free and left to lie on the ground. Once this form's health is depleted, the shell breaks free of its restraints and releases handles for Kirby and his allies to grab. In his angel form, Void Termina takes on a bird-like appearance. His arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers resembling stained glass (the wings also resemble 0²'s wings), and his lower body transforms into a tail made up of heart-shaped segments. In his final form, Kirby and co. go up against Void Termina's exposed core, a purple sphere with strange colors swirling around its mass. There are three dark spots move about the surface of the core, often forming faces (including one very similar to Kirby himself, using this face for most of the fight). As it takes damage, the core can also transform into something that closely resembles Dark Matter, with ten appendages protruding from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter difficulty, Void Termina's coloration is much different. He takes on a more angelic color scheme, with the gray skin and red decals now colored white and blue, respectively. Despite these changes, his face and mane of feathers on his neck remain unchanged. Void Soul also replaces the original core as the fourth phase. These changes are most likely done to alert the player to the fact that the battle has significantly changed, unlike most other bosses in The Ultimate Choice. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter EX difficulty, Void Termina's coloration changes further. His color scheme becomes more demonic, using primarily black and red colors only. The mane of feathers on his neck and his wings are changed to a yellowish-orange. Void also appears as the fourth phase. General Information Void Termina is a reincarnated form of Void, a being described in the book of legend. Void (and therefore Void Termina) is the god of the Jambastion Religion. However, according to a Nintendo Dream interview with Shinya Kumazaki, he stated that it was unclear as to whether or not Void Termina was actually a real god, as Hyness only named him so.Nintendo Dream Interview (Japanese) This likely means that it’s ambiguous as to whether or not Void himself is a real god as well. After Hyness had a vision in which a god invited him to a new and peaceful land, he founded the religion based on the assumption that Void was this very god, due to said vision being identical to the book of legend’s writing. Void is omnipresent, as he exists in all dimensions in different forms. Void is also said to reincarnate into other forms throughout the ages depending on whether positive or negative energy is gathered. In the Japanese version of Void Termina’s second phase’s Soul Melter EX description, it is implied that Void was created from the combination of all chaos and possibilities, Dream, Dark, Soul, and Heart, in a substance of sorts. It also states that he was born as “the ancestor of the origin.” While unknown what this exactly means, the “origin” mentioned could possibly be Zero, as Void is heavily implied to be related to the Dark Matter race, and Zero was the only known source of Dark Matter, meaning that Void would be the ancestor of Zero, though, that’s not confirmed. Seeing his starlike radiance, the ancients, people of the past who made legendary treasures and pieces of technology, transcribed his mysteries into sacred books. At least one of these books is likely the book of legend in Hyness’s possession. According to the book of legend, during Void's beginnings, a previous incarnation of him that was producing darkness was fought and vanquished by four heroes of yore who used spears of the heart. Sometime afterwards, they then sealed away a Jamba Heart that apparently came from a dimensional rift, using said spears. After that, the heroes vanished and were never seen again. In the present time, the Jambastion Religion had somehow obtained the very same Jamba Heart, as Void, its god, could use it as a vessel in order to reincarnate, and Hyness sought to break the seal and resurrect Void as Void Termina in order to use his power to restore his clan, as foretold in the book of legend. However, when he became obsessed with worshipping him and taking revenge, he changed his goal to using Void Termina’s power to destroy the universe to avenge his clan. Hyness proceeded to break the seal, but due to not completely understanding how to break the seal, he accidentally shattered it, and sent its shards flying across the galaxy. After the religion had gathered most of the shards, Hyness sacrificed himself and The Three Mage-Sisters to complete the Jamba Heart and resurrect Void, who reincarnates into Void Termina, due to the negative energy that was gathered. After Hyness and the Mage-Sisters were expelled out of Void Termina’s body during the battle with him, his innocent heart began to clash with the urge to destroy and the negative energy within him, and seeing Kirby for the first time had caused him to feel something, which made his core have a face nearly identical to Kirby’s. Void Termina’s core is also seen making many other faces, which is due to the many dark hearts gathered by Hyness. Battle While fighting Void Termina in the Star Allies Sparkler, he is immune to attacks. The only way for Kirby to deal damage is to destroy several eye-like weak points that expose themselves on the body, with five appearing on the first and third phase. These weak points are on the chest, right shoulder, left shoulder, back, and head, respectively. In his demon form, Void Termina can only be damaged by hitting his exposed weak points. When the first weak point is exposed, Void Termina attacks by punching the ground to create three shockwave pillars that move towards Kirby and his allies. When his second weak point is exposed, he jumps on the ground to create regular shockwaves. When his fourth weak point is exposed, he transforms his hands into Ultra Swords, which he can imbue with either Sizzle, Zap, or Blizzard; he swings his swords twice into the ground, creating energy waves that move along the ground or through the air. Then, he swings both of his swords to create a giant X that moves towards the Star Allies Sparkler. Once his health is depleted, Void Termina will fall to the ground and his head will fall off, allowing Kirby and friends to enter his body. In Void Termina's embryo form, its only two attacks are spouting out strange symbols that harm anyone on contact and dropping red drops of harmful liquid from the ceiling. If Kirby swallows a symbol, he will be hurt. By depleting the core's health and (except in The Ultimate Choice) pulling on the four handles that drop down from it, Kirby and his friends can initiate the next phase. In his angel form, Void Termina can swoop down from the air and charge at the Star Allies Sparkler. If Kirby and his friends are in a spot where they are face-to-face with Void Termina's weak point, then the game slows down, allowing them to dish out lots of damage. He can create elemental arrows that create elemental shockwaves when they hit the ground. He can then summon multiple spears, which causes a top-down perspective to be forced upon the player. A circle indicates where the spears will land. Void Termina then creates a double-edged axe. He backs off slowly, then starts charging towards the Star Allies Sparkler. When he reaches it, he slams the axe into the ground, which creates a shockwave. He then summons a replica of the Master Crown to fire lasers that sweep across the ground. Once he loses his health, Void Termina will once again fall to the ground and lose his head, letting Kirby and co. enter his body once more. In his fourth form, Kirby and co. fight Void Termina's core. The core will start by creating shockwaves with gaps in them that will turn any of Kirby's allies against him. They can damage Kirby, but Kirby can damage them as well. Kirby must immediately throw a Friend Heart at them to re-friend them. If an attack hits an affected ally, they will take massive damage. Void Termina's core may also shoot multiple energy pellets out of its eyes. It then moves to the center of the screen, where it begins laughing while stretching out spikes from its body, similarly to Miracle Matter's Needle attack. Afterwards, it starts bouncing around the screen and into the background. When it jumps onto the foreground, it creates shockwaves three times before charging forward from the background, similarly to Drawcia Soul. Near the end of the fight, it transforms into its Dark Matter form, where it fires multiple lasers at the heroes. It also expels miniature versions of itself which bear Dark Matter's orbs, albeit translucent in appearance. They position themselves somewhere in the area and will try to inhale Kirby and his friends. In story mode, when its health is depleted, Void Termina's core will begin spasming as it fires lasers all over the screen. The body will then spit out Kirby and co. along with the core before vanishing. Exclusively in the Story Mode encounter, a final battle sequence occurs. Void Termina's core, now free of its body, transforms into its Dark Matter form. The Star Allies Sparkler and Void Termina fire lasers at each other. To defeat Void Termina, the player needs to mash a button or spin the control stick as indicated to push Void Termina's laser back, until eventually, Kirby's laser reaches Void Termina, dealing damage. After being hit three times, Void Termina will greatly increase the size of its laser. After holding it off, Kirby and his friends increase the size of their own laser to match; at this point, the player must mash A, B, X, and Y all at once to push the laser back and deal the final hit. After landing the finishing blow, Kirby's friends neutralize Void Termina's core in a cutscene, causing it to explode. When it is defeated in The Ultimate Choice, Void Termina's core flares up and explodes. Void Termina (Soul Melter) When fighting Void Termina in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter, all of his attacks in his first three forms have been enhanced. For example, his jumping attack in his first phase now releases three shockwaves per jump instead of just one, and his elemental arrow attack in his third phase now shoots four arrows instead of just two. Void Termina also lacks his standard fourth phase. Instead, Kirby faces off against Void Soul as the final part of the battle. Void Termina (Soul Melter EX) When fighting Void Termina in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter EX, his attacks are further enhanced, being faster, stronger, and generally less avoidable. For example, he can now twirl when he jumps, and upon landing, he will release shockwaves both on the ground and in mid-air, and the elemental arrow attack during his third phase is now more accurate, typically landing directly in front of Kirby instead of flying past the Star Allies Sparkler. Also, when he does his laser beam attack, he splits the Master Crown replica into copies, gaining one more copy every pattern change. Additionally, the first four weak points appear all at once (shoulders, chest, and back) instead of them appearing once the previous one is destroyed. His second form is also bolstered. Instead of sending glyphs out randomly, Void Termina will use them more strategically, sending them to one side of the arena and then sweeping them across, or causing a minor explosion of them. He will also release a glyph which glows red and alternates through symbols that when destroyed drops a Maxim Tomato. Just like his form in Soul Melter, Kirby does not face off against Void Termina's usual fourth form, or even Void Soul; rather, he faces a new incarnation simply called Void. Music Related Quotes Trivia *Void Termina is the second final boss to have four health bars, the first being Star Dream Soul OS. *The "mask" that Void Termina wears in his first and third phases greatly resembles the face of the Halcandran version of Bouncy that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, as well as the broken heart insignia on the front of Star Dream’s first form. **It is also very similar to the mask worn by Sachiel in the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. Furthermore, both creatures share a similar basic design, having a bulky black-skinned body with elongated proportions, and both are portrayed as mysterious beings with apocalyptic powers. *Void Termina's boss descriptions during phase 1 and 3 are lyrics to the background music. In Soul Melter EX, the formatting was changed to be more detailed, showing the number of times phrases are repeated and making it easier for people to match up lyrics with the music. *In his second phase, the heartbeat of Void Termina can be heard in the HD Rumble of the player's Joy-Con controllers. *Void Termina's core is similar to Magolor's third form in the Main Mode from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, in that they are both named the same as their previous form, but in the Extra Mode of the game, they have a different coloration, are suffixed with the name "Soul," and use more powerful attacks. *In his third phase, Void Termina's wings are very similar to 0²'s, with the red and white color scheme. The actual appearance of the wings (several geometric fragments) could also be referencing Star Dream and Marx's wings. *In Void Termina’s demon form, the hilts of his swords are very similar to the Master Crown’s appearance during Magolor’s first phase, although with a blue jewel instead of a green one. However, the replica created in his third phase in his Soul Melter and Soul Melter EX forms do have the green jewel. *Void Termina's core has some visual similarities to Drawcia Soul, as well as similar attack patterns. *The hexagonal "ground" inside Void Termina's body greatly resembles the terrain from Dark Star. *One of the faces made by Void Termina's core form is similar to 0²'s "angel" face (seen briefly at the start of the battle, before he reveals his true form). *Void Termina's core needle attack is very similar to Miracle Matter's needle attack. *Unlike all other bosses, Friend Hearts will slightly damage both Void Termina's fourth phase, Void Soul and Void. **According to a Nintendo Dream interview, this is because the Friend Hearts contain the power of sealing, and are painful to Void Termina, and also because he cannot become a friend at the current time, presumably due to being made of negative energy. *The eyes that appear on Void Termina's body have a visual similarity to Dark Nebula's eye. *In Version 2.0.0, the fourth phase music was altered to contain more bass and different guitars, with an added reverb to the introduction. **Additionally, another change to the background of the track has similarities to Dark Matter's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3, notably the drums. *The symbols on Void Termina's waist, though difficult to see normally, contain some references to other characters, past ''Kirby'' titles, and Kirby Star Allies itself. On his waist, there seem to be symbols of Meta Knight's mask, the Star Rod, Dark Nebula, a Miracle Fruit, one of King Dedede's gloves, a Gordo, a film camera, a missile that resembles that of the Missile ability, a sword, what appears to be the Mirror ability’s hat, a parasol, a Waddle Dee's face, mirrors, a butterfly, and even what appears to be Qbby from the BOXBOY! series, among other symbols. *One of Void Termina's attacks in its embryo form is to fire shadowy symbols. Though they have a similar coloration to the symbols on his body, their shapes do not have any close resemblance to these symbols, or to those found on the Jambandra Base's force field. *Notes from the ESRB that explain Kirby Star Allies’s E10+ rating explicitly mention Void Termina, saying: "During one boss battle, players pilot a starship and shoot projectiles at a winged-creature from a third-person perspective."ESRB *Void Termina has the most visually distinct health bars out of any boss in Kirby Star Allies, specifically the health bars for the first and third phases. Unlike the other bosses, Void Termina’s health bar consists of five parts, each with an eye, which symbolize his weak points. The more the eye takes damage, the more the part will crack. **This somewhat resembles the health bar that both Grand Doomer and Magolor share when using their shields, which are then shattered by Super Abilities. However, these were broken by just one hit, while Void Termina's health bar has different HP values for every part. *If the player is defeated in Void Termina’s angel form and tries the battle again, a new cutscene will play, which consists of Void Termina flying around in the sky before roaring while his health bar fills up. *If Kirby and his friends go near Void Termina from a different direction than his head when it has fallen off and the entrance to his body is exposed, they will still be sucked inside of him as if they entered directly. *If all of Void Termina's forms are counted (including the three variations of his core), he has the most forms of any boss in the entire Kirby series, with a total of twelve forms. *When Void Termina brandishes his two Ultra Swords, the swords generated in place of his hands when they are imbued with the Blizzard element look strikingly similar to Galaxia in terms of appearance. *Void Termina has four actors voicing him in total. His first and third phases are voiced by Shinya Kumazaki, the current director of the Kirby series and the voice actor of King Dedede, whose screams were from the intensity of workload for the game development.Kirby Star Allies The Original Soundtrack website (JP) Kumazaki also voices him in his fourth phase, alongside Hirokazu Ando, a composer for the series who also voices Magolor and the People of the Sky; Yumi Todo, the director of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe; and Yuuta Ogasawara, a composer for Kirby Star Allies. The four of them said the phrase " ," a reference to the Japanese poem "Iroha." The audio of their voices was then mixed as the voice of Void Termina's core. *Despite having both a different color scheme and new attack patterns in the Soul Melter and Soul Melter EX difficulties of The Ultimate Choice, Void Termina's name in both his health bar and pause screens are unchanged (apart from the Soul Melter EX variant receiving the subtitle "True Destroyer of Worlds"). Only his fourth and final phase is renamed to reflect the changes in design and difficulty, being renamed as Void Soul and Void respectively. This is unusual, as previous final bosses such as Magolor and Sectonia have had the "EX" suffix added to their names in their bonus modes, and Star Dream Soul OS retains its "Soul" name for the entirety of the battle. **Curiously, Morpho Knight has the "EX" suffix when fought in the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode as The Three Mage-Sisters (as well as in Soul Melter EX), making Void Termina's lack of a name change even more confusing. Artwork 1a.png|Void Termina, along with other Final Bosses. Concept Artwork Void Termina Concept Art 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Void Termina Concept Art 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Void Termina Concept Art 3.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Void Termina Concept Art 4.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Void Termina Concept Art 5.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery Void Termina P3.png|Void Termina's angel form Void_Termina_Soul_Melter.jpg|Void Termina's appearance in The Ultimate Choice. KSA_Void_Termina_Heart.jpg|Void Termina's core KSA_Void_Termina_Bird_Spears.jpg|Void Termina rains down spears. VoidTermina_Master_Crown.jpg|Void Termina utilizing a replica of the Master Crown. KSA_Dark_Termina.jpg|Void Termina (Soul Melter EX) KSA_Dark_Termina_2.jpg|Void Termina uses electrical sword hands (Soul Melter EX). KSA_Dark_Termina_3.jpg|Void Termina's body opens (Soul Melter EX). KSA_Dark_Termina_Heart.jpg|Void Termina's core (Soul Melter EX) KSA_Dark_Termina_Winged.jpg|Void Termina takes to the sky (Soul Melter EX). KSA_Dark_Termina_Winged_2.jpg|Void Termina prepares to rain spears down (Soul Melter EX). True_Destroyer_Quad_Crown.jpg|Void Termina preparing for a massive blast using four Master Crown replicas. Models Void termina.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References es:Vacío Final Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Ancients Category:ESP Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wing Enemies Category:Novel Characters Category:Jambastion Religion Category:Villains